The End
by Charmed Writer P4
Summary: Read my other stories first, and this will make more sense. R&R please
1. The Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spell used! The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: As I'm sure you noticed, I left a lot unfinished in my last story. I did it for a good reason. I have to have somewhere to start, don't I?? lol Well, I guess it's time to start the sequel. Hope you all enjoy!!!  
  
"Leo! LEO!", Piper called. She was pissed. Leo orbed in, took one look at Piper's face, and backed up a couple steps. "What were they thinking? How the Hell do they expect us to just sit here and take it? Tell me that will you?," Piper said. Leo looked confused. "Who is 'they'?", he asked. "The Elders, Leo. As soon as we saved Prue and Phoebe from Hell, Prue was called up 'there'. It's been three days, and she hasn't been back. None of us can handle losing her again, Leo." Leo sighed. He knew this was going to happen. "Piper, you and Paige used magic to bring her here. I know that you were trying to get Phoebe back, but instead, it brought Prue. She wasn't supposed to be here at all. They aren't letting her come back, Piper. I'm sorry," Leo said sadly. "What? No, they can't do this to us again. We don't deserve this. We fight like Hell everyday to keep them happy, and this is their thanks?", Piper screamed, shaking with rage. Leo wasn't sure what to say. He didn't think it was fair either. Piper looked at him for a moment, and turned away. "Piper...", Leo started. "No, just go. I want to be by myself.", Piper said. Leo orbed out.  
"Piper, it's me, Phoebe. Can I come in?", Phoebe asked. Piper had been in her room for about an hour. "Come in Pheebs.", Piper called back. Phoebe came in and sat next to Piper on the bed. "Hey, you doing ok?," Phoebe asked gently. Piper shook her head. "Phoebe, this isn't fair. How could they give her back for such a short time, and then take her away again? Paige deserves the chance to get to know her. We deserve to get our sister back!", Piper said, getting angry all over agian. "I know, honey, I know. I want her back, too.", Phoebe said. "If we can't have her back," Piper started, "Then I'm through with being a witch. You almost died, Prue did die, Paige was thrown into a life that hardly seems fair to her. I'm not doing it anymore." Phoebe was shocked a moment, but found herself agreeing with Piper. "We don't have to. We just have to say a spell," Phoebe said. "What about Paige?," Piper asked. "What about me?," Paige said from the door, "I agree with you guys. I lost a sister, almost two sisters, to magic. All I want is a family. The Charmed Ones was just, what I thought, a perk. Now, I have to agree with you. I don't want to risk being alone again." They looked around at each other. Each sister nodded with determination. Then Phoebe thought of something. "Piper, where does that put you and Leo?", she asked. Piper hadn't thought of that. "I guess, that will make me a regular person married to a whitelighter.", Piper said grinnning. Finally, the burden of being a witch was lefted off her shoulders. All three sisters sat smiling, lost in thought about the new life they were going to start.  
  
  
AN: Hey, sorry this is so short. The next chap will be better, I promise! Review and tell me if I should continue!!!!! 


	2. As You Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spell used! The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Here we go again....  
"From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers. From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers. From whence they came, return them now, vanish the words, vanish our powers." Piper, Paige, and Phoebe looked around after completing the spell. "Is that it?," Paige asked. "Piper, try your power," Phoebe said. Piper aimed at a vase and tried to blow it up. "Nope.," said Piper, smiling. "Now you Paige," Phoebe said. "Vase," Paige said, trying to call it to her. "Nope," Paige said. "So, now we get our lives back!," Phoebe said. The three sisters grinned at each other.  
  
~1 year Later~  
Paige looked around at the remains of the Halliwell Manor. It had burned down six months ago. She still came back to remember things. The sisters had lost touch completely after about 8 months. They no longer were held together by the bonds of magic. Paige couldn't believe it had only been a year. The world had gone so wrong. Once the Charmed Ones stopped being charmed, Cole had taken over everything. Evil now ruled over good. The balance had been disturbed, the scales tipped in favor of Evil. She watched as people slowly began to kill more often. It seemed everyone had gone bad. Paige had nearly been raped just days ago. Luckily, she got away from him, barely. If she had only known what would happen, she never would have given up her powers. She longed to be with her sisters. Piper had completely lost touch with reality once her and Leo got divorced. Phoebe, Paige cringed inwardly at the thought of her sister, she had been forced to be Cole's personal slave. He had cast a powerful spell over her, and she no longer thought for herself. The tears slowly began running down Paige's face.  
Piper sat ,cold and alone, crying softly. She hadn't had food in 2 days. She couldn't get warm, hard as she tired. She didn't have a place to live, and she had no one to turn to. "I wish Prue were here," Piper thought. Prue, her big sister, would know what to do, but she was gone for good. "Piper," she heard a voice whisper. She looked up. Paige stood there, tears streaming down her face. "What are you doing here?," Piper asked coldly. Paige was the reason she had lost Leo. "I...I was looking for you. I need you, Piper. I need my sister back.," Paige said. She knew what Piper thought, but she was wrong. Cole had made it seem as though she and Leo were having an affair. He hated them all so much, he had taken away every ounce of happiness they had. Piper turned away, not wanting to hear anymore. "Please, Piper. You have to believe me. I would never do that to you. You know I love you..." Paige said desperately. Her little sister's pleading tugged at Piper's heart, but she refused to give in. "Just go, Paige. Just go.", Piper whispered. Paige walked away from her crying for her sisters, wishing she could take it all back.  
"Phoebe!", Cole said. "Yes, master.", Phoebe replied automatically. "I've got something I want you to do.", Cole said, smiling. "Anything", replied Phoebe. "You remember Paige don't you, Phoebe?", Cole asked, an idea taking shape. "Yes, master.", Phoebe replied unthinkingly. "Well, I want you to find her, and when you do, I want you to kill her with this.", Cole said, holding out a knife with intricate designs carved into the handle. Phoebe took the knife from his hand. "As you wish," she said, and walked out into the night.  
Paige was sitting behind an old, deserted building. She had her back to the wind, but it still pierced into her. She was startled to see someone walking towards her. Looking closer, she recoginized the figure. "Phoebe?," Paige called. Phoebe just came closer. She had reached Paige, before Paige noticed the knife. "Phoebe, don't! Please, I'm your sister," Paige begged as Phoebe raised the knife over her. Paige's eyes went wide. She looked down at her chest and watched the blood form a puddle on the street. Phoebe watched as the life drained out of her baby sister, then turned and walked away.  
Piper found her, hours later. Crying, she rocked her sister's lifeless body. "Why did she have to die?," she screamed, "Why?" Piper sobbed into her sister, wanting to take everything back, but knowing it was impossible.  
  
AN: Should I continue? 


	3. the Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: As You Wish, athleticcharmedone, lol Thanks for the reviews guys!!  
  
Chapter 3  
Paige awoke screaming, drenched with sweat. "Paige?!", called Piper, running down the hall. When she reached Paige's room she threw open the door. "Paige? What's wrong? Why are you crying?," Piper asked, concerned. "We can't do it, Piper. We can't...," whispered Paige, crying harder. "Paige, Piper? Are you guys ok?", called Phoebe from the Paige's door. Phoebe walked over to Paige and wrapped her arms around her little sister. The moment she touched her, she was thrown into a vision. She was walking towards Paige holding a knife. Paige begged her not to, but then...Gasping, Phoebe came out of the vision. "What is it Phoebe?," Piper asked, really worried. "I...I killed Paige. How could I do that?," Phoebe said. "In my dream, that happened. You were under Cole's control. You couldn't stop it. It wasn't you. That's why we can't give up our powers. Once we do, evil takes over. Piper, you and Leo got divorced because you thought we were having an affair, and all because of Cole. The manor burned down, everyone was killing each other. It was horrible.," Paige said, beginning to cry again. "Shhh, it was only a dream. It's not real. We won't let that happen, I promise," Piper said soothingly. Piper and Phoebe watched over Paige until she fell asleep. Phoebe layed down beside her, wrapped her arms around her, and was quickly asleep as well. Piper stayed up most of the night, thinking of a way to vanquish Cole.  
Paige woke to the sun streaming in through her window. She rolled over and saw Phoebe laying there. "Wake up sleepyhead," Paige said softly. Phoebe groaned and opened her eyes. "Hey, how you feeling?," she asked Paige, still half asleep. "I'm ok," she answered, "where's Piper?" "She probably went back to bed. Let's go wake her up." Phoebe said and led Paige into Piper's room. "Piper?," Phoebe called. Piper's bed hadn't been slept in. It was still made in the neat way Piper had always made it. "Maybe she's downstairs," Phoebe said. The girls trooped downstairs, only to find it empty. "Piper?," Paige called. "I'm up here," answered Piper from the attic. The sisters ran upstairs and into the attic. "What are you doing up here Piper?," asked Phoebe. "I'm looking for a way to vanquish Cole, and I think I may have it.," Piper said excitedly, "Once we get rid of him, we can do away with our powers without worrying!." Paige looked at her sister and shook her head. "Have you been up all night doing this?," she asked incredulously. "Yep, and I've got a plan." Phoebe finally spoke up. "Why would Cole have to be vanquished? He's dead, remember?," she said. Piper and Paige looked at each other, then to the floor. They had forgotten Phoebe didn't know how she got to Hell. Phoebe didn't remember anything about it at all. Leo had used memory dust on her after the first night. She'd been tormented with nightmares that no one could awake her from so they decided the best thing to do would be to erase the memory. "Uh, Phoebe. I think you better sit down.", Piper started. "Why? What's wrong?," Phoebe asked, confused.   
"Wait a minute. I was in Hell with Prue? I thought she just came back on her own. That was why Leo was talking about a spell. You were trying to save me, but instead you called back Prue. But how did Cole do this? I thought he was gone forever..." Phoebe looked at her sisters, waiting for an answer. "We did too honey, but somehow he gathered enough energy to come back. Now we have to get rid of him, once and for all.," Paige said with her dislike of her sister's demon ex obvious in her tone. "No, I can't do this again Piper. I just..can't.," Phoebe said, sick with the thought of seeing him again. Piper hugged her sister. "We have to, it's the only way. We can't let him roam free. Paige saw what happened after we gave up our powers. We have to get rid of him, then we'll be freee to live normal lives.," Piper said. It took about an hour to convince her, but finally Phoebe gave in. "Ok, so what's the plan Piper?," Phoebe asked fully convinced. "Well, it's going to take four spells and three potions, but I think we can pull it off.", Piper said. "Why so many?," Paige asked. "Well, one spell to summon him. Once he gets here, I'll freeze him. Then Paige, you throw the potion and we'll say the second spell. Phoebe as soon as we're done you throw the second one and say the third spell. After that, we all have to say the Power of Three spell together." "Sound simple enough," Phoebe said, laughing slightly, "So what are the spells?" Piper got up and walked to the Book Of Shadows, her sisters at her heels. "Well, the summoning spell is one we've used many times," she said pointing to the spell.   
  
Power of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to us who call you near  
Come to us and settle here.  
  
"Piper, didn't you use that to try and get Prue back?", Phoebe asked, choking back tears. Piper nodded. "Then we are going to use the spell we used to vanquish the Source."  
  
Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda  
Astrid,Helena, Laura and Grace  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us  
vanquish this evil from time and space  
  
"Ok, and the next one?", Paige asked impatiently. "I'm getting there," Piper said, turning the pages. "Phoebe, I want you to say the spell we used to vanquish Kurzon." Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
  
Hell threw you from its inner core  
but earth won't hold you anymore  
since heaven cannot be your place  
your flesh and blood we now erase  
  
"And finally we say the Power of Three spell, which we all know well," Piper said, "now, let's go make the potions we'll need." They all went downstairs and into the kitchen. "I have the ingredients written down. We'll each take a potion and make it. We'll finish a lot faster if we do it that way," Piper said anxiously. Phoebe was a little worried. She wasn't sure if she could do this again. Paige noticed the look on Phoebe's face and tried to quiet her thoughts. "Hey, you can do this. You're strong. You've been through Hell and are still here to tell the story. Well, you don't know the story, but we can tell it for you..." Paige trailed off, knowing she wasn't helping. Phoebe smiled. "Thanks Paige. I love you." "Love you, too. Now let's get to work!", Paige said. 


	4. Poor Piper!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Man, I just can't stop writing today...oh well, as Alex says, that's never a bad thing. Sorry it's so short, but I had to do this chapter, I couldn't resist! lol  
  
Chapter 4  
Phoebe glanced over at Paige and couldn't help but laughing. One look at her baby sister concentrating so hard with a orangeish powder on her nose was enough to send Phoebe into fits of giggles. "What are you laughing about Phoebe?," Piper asked. Phoebe just pointed at Paige and kept laughing. Soon, Piper started laughing, too. "What?! Do I have something on my face?", Paige asked, confused. This only resulted in more laughter. "Guys, what is so funny?," Paige asked, pretending to be hurt. Piper led her to a mirror. Phoebe was laughing so hard she fell to the floor. "Man, you guys need to get out more," Paige said, but joined her sisters. Just then, Paige got an idea. Grabbing the vial full of the powder on her face, she advanced toward Piper. "No, don't...please, stop!", Piper said melodramatically. Paige poured a small amount into her hand and tossed it at her. "Oh, that's it. Now you're in for it!", Piper said, trying hard to sound mean. She went to the sink, turned it on, and used the sprayer as a weapon. "Nobody move!," Piper shouted and aimed for Paige. Phoebe had just gotten off the floor, but once again ended up there when she saw Paige dripping wet. Paige ran at Piper, but quickly changed her mind when she saw she was still being aimed at. Instead, she ran to the cabinet and took out the sack of flour. "Come any closer, and you'll get more!," Piper said in mock authority. Paige turned and walked over to Phoebe, still rolling on the floor. "Oh no! Piper....HELP!", Phoebe screamed. She was soon muffled by an avalanche of flour. "Oh, you are so gonna pay for that!", Phoebe said, dashing for the cabinets. After looking in three different cabinets, she finally found what she was looking for. Right before she went for Paige, Piper soaked her with water. "Oh, you're going to regret that dear sister.," Phoebe said evilly. She ran towards Piper and aimed the can of whip cream at her. "No, don't. Get Paige, not me.," Piper said backing away. Phoebe pressed down and Piper was instantly hit. "Now, I'll get my revenge on you," Phoebe said, turning to Paige. She didn't expect her to be ready for her. Phoebe was hit full force with cooking oil. "Oh yuck, that is never coming out of my hair!", Phoebe wailed, pouting. Then she attacked Paige with the whip cream. Paige screamed and laughed at the same time, which resulted in a rather strange sound. Suddenly, they were both dogpiled by Piper. The girls went into hysterics. None of them could stop laughing long enough to get off the floor.  
  
When the girls finally calmed down, they looked around at the mess they had created. "Piiiipppeeerrrrr, we loooove you," said Paige in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Oh no, you aren't sticking me with the clean up." "Please Piper?", Phoebe asked in her best baby voice. "No way! You are both helping me clean this up, do you hear me?", Piper said authoritively. Phoebe and Paige both backed slowly out of the kitchen. "Get back here!", Piper shouted and the chase was on. Phoebe and Paige rushed up the stairs with Piper not far behind them. Piper had almost reached them when they ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "No Fair! Guys, come on! I'm not cleaning that up on my own." "Piper, please? Do it because you love us oh so much," Paige said beseechingly. "Oh alright," Piper said, sighing, "but ONLY because I love you, and don't expect this to happen again real soon, got it?" "Got it!", Phoebe and Paige said in unison, then burst into another set of laughter. Piper shook her head and smiled. They had really needed this happiness and closeness. 


	5. PHOEBE!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Um....thnx Alex...I think. I'm not really sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but thanks for reviewing just the same. Ok, chapter 5. Sorry they all can't be "fluffy sister stuff". Believe me, I wish life was all bunnies and flowers! lol Oh btw, there was a typo in the last one. This only takes two potions. sorry...:S  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Once everyone had showered and Piper had finally finished cleaning up the mess, the girls became very somber. None of them were looking forward to what they had to do. Especially Phoebe. She was petrified of facing him and killing him again. She'd had a hard time dealing with it before, and now she was forced to do it again. Taking in a deep breath, she turned to her sisters and said, "Ok, let's get this going. I can only wait so long before I lose my nerve." Piper nodded and the girls went up to the attic. "Let's say the summoning spell. You ready Paige?", she waited until Paige nodded," ready Pheebs?". Phoebe slowly nodded. The girls began. "Power of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near,Come to us and settle here." They waited and then Cole appeared looking a slightly confused, slightly lost, and very pissed. Piper quickly froze him. "Paige, NOW!" Paige threw the potion and he started to smoke. "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda," Piper said. "Astrid,Helena, Laura and Grace", Phoebe said. "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us", Paige said "vanquish this evil from time and space", this time they chanted together. "Ok Pheebs," Piper called. The girls waited for her to throw the potion. Phoebe stood there. "Phoebe, NOW!", Paige yelled. Phoebe still stood there. "I can't...I can't do this. I'm sorry.," Phoebe said. Piper and Paige stared at her, shocked. "You have to. It's the only choice we have.," Piper said frantically. "I'm sorry," Phoebe repeated, tears in her eyes. The spell and potions wore off Cole, and the next thing any of them knew, he grabbed Phoebe. "Stupid bitch. You should have killed me while you had the chance.", Cole said hatefully. Piper managed to grab both Phoebe and Paige before he shimmered away, taking them all with him.  
When they arrived to wherever Cole had taken them, Piper looked around quickly. "Shit, the Underworld," she thought, "Leo can't sense us here." Cole grabbed her and began shaking her. "You BITCH," he screamed. " Now you all will pay.What? Did you think you would be able to stop me with your two measley powers put against my endless supply?," he asked Piper, spitting every word. "I thought you had learned from the last time," Piper said, " you don't mess with the Charmed Ones. We killed you once, and we'll do it again" Cole laughed in her face. Paige and Phoebe went over to her sister and stood beside her. Phoebe had guilt all over her face. "I told you you should have killed me," he said to Phoebe. "Now, not just you, but your sisters will pay for your betrayal," he said savagely. Phoebe glared at him for a second, then spit in his face. "Bastard, leave my sisters alone, and I may let you die quickly," Phoebe said, strength renewed. "No, a quick death would be too good for the slimy jerk," Paige said. "We'll kill him really slow and bery painfully" Cole slapped her. "You all are going to learn to know pain well here,", he said. He snapped his fingers and 3 demons appeared. "Take them somewhere, anywhere, just get them out of my sight!," Cole ordered. Piper tried to blow one of them up, but her powers weren't working. "That's right, Piper. You can't use your powers here. Feeling as confident now?", he asked her, smirking. Piper just smiled and stared at him unblinkingly until she was forced to move past him. The sisters struggled against them, but were held fast. "You will never escape me," Cole shouted after them.  
Once they were left alone, they let down the air of confidence they had shown Cole. "Piper, what are we going to do without our powers?," Paige asked. "Hey, we're together. They can't beat us, not while we are together," Piper said, with more confidence than she felt. Phoebe stayed silent. Piper looked at her and said, "Pheebs, look at me." She waited until Phoebe finally looked up at her. "This is not your fault. We should have given you more time to get used to this. I'm sorry, honey," she said. Phoebe's eyes filled with tears. She didn't believe her, but it was nice to hear. "Really, Phoebe. I would never blame you for this, so don't you do it either!," Paige said forcefully. Phoebe smiled. She was so proud of her baby sister. If she could have, she woul have hugged her. Unfortunately, the bonds around their wrists and ankles limited her movement. She sort of wiggled her way closer to her sisters. "You're right, you know," Phoebe said, "with all of us together, we're unstoppable!" Paige nodded in agreement. They fell silent, thinking of any way they could to get themselves out of their present situation. 


	6. Cole, the bastard

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Oh, Alex, I wasn't talking about the "fluffy" thing, but I can't remember what it was I was talking about so..anyways. Starring Piper, I really wish I knew how they were getting out, or IF they are getting out, but sadly enough, I don't. lol. Guess eventually we will know. ON with the show...er..story (I gotta lay off Moulin Rouge!)  
Chapter 6  
  
Paige, Piper, and Phoebe sat quietly, waiting for what was to come. They were all scared to death, but each kept a brave appearance up for the sake of the others. Cole shimmered into the room and stared at the sisters, deciding which to take first. Paige and Phoebe turned their gazes to the floor immediately after he came in, but Piper watched him steadily. "I'll teach her to fear me," he thought to himself. He bent to untie the bonds on her feet and was kicked in the face for doing so. Piper smirked at him. Cole swallowed his rage for the time being and contented himself with yanking her up by her long brown hair. "You'll learn not to anger me," he said, voice calm. Piper smiled. "and you'll learn to keep what you value away from my feet," she returned evenly. Cole looked at her, exasperated. "She'll soon be begging and crying," he thought, satisfied with the image. He dragged Piper painfully by her hair towards the door, then reconsidered. "No, I think your beloved sisters will enjoy watching this," he said. Paige's head snapped up at this comment. "Every once of pain you cause my sister, I will personally make sure you experience times three," she said, voice trembling with anger. "Cole, let her go," Phoebe said, speaking up, "hurt me, but leave her out of it." "Ah, Phoebe, my dear, don't you see? Watching your sweet sister writhing in agony WILL hurt you. So it all works out," Cole said, smiling, "Now, on your knees witch.", Cole said, then shoved her down. Waiting until she looked at him, he slapped her, hard. Her face stung a little, but she forced herself to look at him, face emotionless. Cole kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain, but no sound came across her lips. Still, slowly, she raised her eyes to his. Cole made a frustrated sound, then punched her. Piper's lip split and her nose began to bleed, but she gazed at him, refusing to give up. Cole pulled her to her feet and bodily tossed her into a wall. Her head hit the hardest, and blood trickled into her eyes. Piper whimpered softly. "I see you are finally coming around," Cole said cruelly. Paige and Phoebe were horrified. Both swelled in pride for their big sister, but they also ached seeing him beating her. When Cole kicked Piper once again, they heard a crack. Piper screamed as her ribs shattered. Paige begged him to stop, and Phoebe kept her eyes trained on her sister and watched with crying eyes.  
An idea struck Cole as he watched Piper drag herself away from him, each movement drawing out a tortured cry. He went to her, evil glowing in his eyes. Piper cringed from him, trying to make herself small,invisible even. He reached down and grabbed her bonded hands and she balled them into fists. She was so weak though, and he easily pried them open. Taking her pinkie in his hand, he twisted until he heard it break. The sickening crunch and the scream that followed made her sisters wince. He continued with each finger, until Piper fell unconscious. Disappointed that the fun was over, he turned to look at Paige, eyes glittering. "You're next," he whispered, then shimmered out of the room.  
"Piper", Paige choked out and inch by inch made her way towards her. When she reached her, Paige lay beside her. Wishing she could hold her, she watched her sister closely, taking in every breath along with her. "I'm sorry, Piper. I'm so sorry," she said, sobbing. Phoebe's thoughts were on Cole. She would make him pay. No matter what, he would pay for this. She rocked gently back and forth as her mind turned over the possibilities. She would kill him with her bare hands if she had to. In the back of Paige's mind, she remembered Cole's last words. "You're next." Paige involuntarily shuddered.  
Cole waited three days before coming back. Piper had finally regained consciousness towards the end of the second day. The girls were weak with hunger, although he had sent demons with water twice a day. They hadn't forgotten his promise, so when he shimmered in, they just looked at him disinterestedly. "Paige, I've come back for you," he said mockingly. Paige smiled up sweetly at him. "Oh, how kind of you," she said sarcastically, words dripping with disdain. "I though you would be happy," he returned. A couple of demons shimmered in behind him. "Grab her and follow me," he commanded and walked out of the room. "Love you guys," she whispered before being rudely jerked up and carried out. They went down a long hallway and finally stopped in an open area. "I've just got to be strong..like Piper," she thought to herself. Cole was waiting for them. "Strap her on boys," he said, enjoying this more than a little. After they untied her and strapped her to the machine, she found herself being lowered into a large tank of cold water. It jerked to a stop when the water was about waist deep. Letting out a breath, she relaxed a little. They weren't going to drown her. Cole leaned against the wall, waiting for something. "Oh no! I'm getting cold, and wet too," she screamed in mock terror. Cole smiled knowingly. Paige didn't really notice they temperature change at first, but eventually she noticed the water was quite warm. "I must have adjusted to the cold," she thought. Soon, however the water was hot enough to steam. Cole watched her eyes widen as she realised what was going to happen. "You bastard," she screamed at him. Cole smirked at her. "What's the matter? Afraid?", he asked her. She glared at him. Her skin began to scald and Paige could do nothing but wait as her skin burned. The water got even hotter, and she felt her skin beggining to peel off. They brought her up before her skin burned enough to slide off the bone. The change in temperature threw her into shock. She never even noticed them tying her back up and dropping her on the floor where her sisters were. She vaguely heard her sisters calling her name before she drifted into the much needed sleep. Piper and Phoebe cried for their baby sister for hours before falling asleep next to her. 


	7. Who is THAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Paigefan, Angelus(Alex), and Starring Piper, you guys rock! thanks for keeping up with my story and reviewing. I'm not real sure about this chapter, so let me know what you think.   
Chapter 7  
  
Paige awoke to searing pain. She tried to scream, but her mouth was to dry and succeeded only in making a gagging sound. Piper and Phoebe turned quickly at the noise. "Paige! Thank God, you finally woke up.", Piper said. Paige had been out for about a day and a half. A lot of things had happened since she had come back. Cole had finally provided food and even untied them while he wasn't in the room. Phoebe supported Piper as they walked to their sister. Gently, they both sat down, Piper wincing in pain. "Here honey. Drink up," Phoebe said, holding a glass to her lips. Paige drank, grateful. Once she found her voice she asked, "Hey, why aren't you tied up or for that matter, why am I free too?" Phoebe smiled. "Well, being the oh so kind, wonderful demon he is," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes, "Cole decided to let us free while he isn't in the room." As if on cue, four demons entered and quickly tied the girls back up. They waited expectantly for Cole. He shimmered in. "Ah, Paige, I see you are awake at last," he said. Paige didn't even look in his direction. Cole shrugged his shoulders. "Phoebe, are you ready for your punishment?" he asked politely. "Actually Cole, if you don't mind, I'd rather stay with my sisters," Phoebe returned drily. "Well, I am terribly sorry," he said sarcastically, "but I'm afraid you'll have to get what you deserve." Phoebe looked at Piper and Paige and wondered what he could possibly do to hurt her more than he already had. "Trust me, Phoebe. It's going to be much worse," he said as if reading her thoughts. Phoebe struggled violently against him when he came to pull her up. "Come on, be a good sport.", he whispered in her ear. As the struggle continued, a shape began to take shape behind them. Paige noticed first, but was quieted by the figure putting a finger to her lips. She was tall with light blonde hair and big, glittering green eyes. Paige instantly trusted her and kept her mouth shut. The woman began saying something softly. She had almost completed it when Cole noticed the sound. He turned around, but all he could do was glare at her. She had some sort of protective shield around her. When she was finished, she turned to Paige. "Ok, the spell he had keeping you from using magic is no longer working. I said a reverse spell." Hearing her, Piper froze Cole. Surprisingly, it worked. Piper quickly untied Phoebe and they went over to Paige. "Paige sweety, do you think you could orb us ou of here? I know you are weak, but we have to try. Do you think you can do it?" Piper asked gently. Paige nodded slightly and the four girls joined hands. Paige concentrated on getting them out and soon they were surrounded by flashing blue lights and were on their way home. 


	8. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: oooh, another chapter already. Thanks again Alex!  
Chapter 8  
  
As soon as they reached the manor, Piper began calling for Leo. In seconds, he arrived. "Oh God Piper, you're alive.", Leo said, relief pouring through him at the sight of her. Piper looked at him longingly and began to slowly limp towards him. She fell, the pain in her side too much, but Leo caught her readily and layed her on the floor. Placing his hands over her, the familiar glow formed. She healed within a few minutes and at last noticed Paige. "Paige, oh my God, what happened," he asked, quickly crossing to where she was sitting. "Just heal her Leo, we'll explain later," said Phoebe. Leo placed his hands over her badly burned legs. Paige closed her eyes as the pain slowly disappeared. "Thank you," she whispered. Tears filled Phoebe's eyes when Leo asked, "Phoebe, are you hurt? Do I need to heal you?" "Oh Leo, I wish you could, but you can't heal a broken heart. We all know that.", Phoebe replied sadly. Paige got up to put her arms around her. Leo crossed back to Piper and held her, not intending to let go any time soon. Piper began crying, feeling so safe in her husband's arms. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?", Leo asked worried. "I have never been so happy to see you in my whole life. To feel your arms around me is what I have been longing for since he...", she trailed off, emotions too strong. Leo tightened his hold. "I love you, Piper," he whispered softly. None of them even paid attention to the person standing forlornly off to the side. Paige finally remembered the girl. Looking around, she spotted her. Getting up, she walked over to her and embraced her. "Thank you so much. I don't know who you are, but you saved us all. I..we...just thank you.", Paige said, tears in her eyes. The woman smiled, her face lighting up. Paige couldn't help but think she looked like an angel, the most beautiful angel she'd ever seen. Piper and Phoebe came over to them, and each gave her a hug. "Who are you?", Piper asked. All of them had been wanting to know, but Piper was the first to ask. The woman looked slightly sad, as if she didn't want to tell them, for fear of making them upset. "My name is Kassidi," she began. Each sister noticed the sadness in her eyes and it tugged at their hearts. "I'm a whitelighter. Your sister, Prue, sent me. You see, she knew where you were. I guess you were so close that even magic couldn't stop her from helping you. She couldn't come herself. The Elders refused to let her.", she said. "Why didn't they send Leo?," Paige asked, confused. "He could not have saved you. Only blood bonds were strong enought to pass throught the barrier Cole had placed around you." She stopped and let her words sink in. Phoebe was the first to speak up. "Wait a minute. Blood bonds? You are related to us?," Phoebe asked. "Yes, I am your mother Patty's sister. You see, I died before she had any of you." Phoebe and Piper were shocked. "Our mother had a sister and Grams never told us? but why would they keep that a secret?", Piper asked. The sadness in Kassidi's eyes increased. "I guess it was too much for her to handle, so she blocked it all out. She couldn't bring herself to talk about me. I watched her, and I wanted to come and comfort them, but the Elders wouldn't allow it. Much like the situation with Prue.", Kassidi explained. Paige was surprised to find out she had more family. She'd already gained so much. Now she had to comprehend having an aunt. "So, what happened?," Paige asked, "I mean, how did you die?" "Paige!", Piper said sharply, the way a mother would when her child was impertenent. Kassidi smiled at this. "No, Piper. It's ok. I think you all deserve to know your family history.", she said. Kassidi's mind turned back to that fateful day.  
  
  
~*~Memory~*~  
  
Kassidi and Patty were fending off a demon. The demon was after their mother. "Mom, watch out!", Patty screamed. The demon had thrown a fireball at her. Kassidi went towards the demon, trying to distract him long enough for her Mom and Patty to come up with a vanquish. The demon suddenly stabbed her. She watched as if she weren't there while her mom said a spell to vanquish the demon. Then they called for Sam, both the girl's whitelighter. Kassidi slowly took her last breath, just as Sam orbed in. She hovered over herself and watched as he tried to heal her, and then turned to them, telling them she was gone. Both Patty and her mother fell to the floor, holding each other for comfort, but both feeling utterly alone.  
  
Kassidi shook herself out of the memory. All three girls were crying. Kassidi continued, "but it's ok now. I'm with Mom and Patty, your mother, and it's wonderful. I see your sister, too. She misses you. She was devastated when they told her she couldn't go to you." Piper wiped the tears from her cheeks and hugged her again. "Thank you for telling us...Aunt Kassidi.", she said. Kassidi smiled then said, "Uh Oh, 'They' are calling. Goodbye my sweet nieces." Phoebe and Paige hugged her again and they all watched as she orbed away. Piper turned to Leo, "Leo, why didn't you tell us?", she demanded. Leo looked guiltily away. "Grams told me not to, I promised her a long time ago. She didn't want you to look badly upon your mother or her because she felt she failed." Piper's anger melted away and she went to him. "Hold me," she said, face upturned to look into his eyes. He did as she asked, and bent down to kiss her gently. Paige looked on, tears in the back of her eyes. They all knew it wasn't over, but they were glad to be home. Phoebe draped her arm over Paige's shoulder. Paige leaned her head against her. Finally, the torture was over. 


	9. Hatred, determination, and a party?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters or the spells used! I got the spells from thecharmedworld.com, and they don't belong to me! Please don't sue me, I'm begging you! :P The story is mine and I dunno maybe a demon or two...  
  
AN: Sorry it has been so long, but I went away for a few days. I guess it is time for the story. Oh yeah, Liz, I have no idea what a spoiler is or where to find one...and what is Centennial Charmed?  
Chapter 9  
  
Phoebe awoke the next day with a sense of purpose. She felt the need to get rid of Cole once and for all strongly. Hate welled inside her as she thought of what he'd done to her sisters. Images flashed through her mind one at a time. Piper dragging herself away from him. Paige, half burned, trying desperately to look brave. Cole smirking at her while tears rolled down her cheeks. Phoebe clenched her hands into fists and jumped out of bed. She threw on some clothes and practically ran down the hall and into Paige's bedroom. "Paige, Paige...Get up, I need to talk to you," she said. Paige rolled over and opened her eyes. "What is it Phoebe? What's wrong?" she asked, concern reflecting in her eyes. Phoebe shook her head at her sisters concern. She had been the one tortured and she was worried about her? "First, let's go wake up Piper.", Phoebe said and turned to walk out the door. "You go ahead, I'll meet you in the kitchen. I'm going to get dressed.", Paige called after her. Phoebe walked down to Piper's bedroom, but this time she knocked, in case Leo was in there. "Yes?", she heard Piper call groggily. "Piper, we need to talk. Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, ok?", Phoebe asked. She heard a sound of confirmation and went downstairs to wait for her sisters.  
  
Paige was the first one down. Piper followed after a few minutes. "So what was so important that you had to wake us up at..", Paige paused to look at the clock. "woah...it's after noon.", she said, surprised. Piper smiled at Paige, then turned to Phoebe expectantly. "We have got to get rid of..HIM.", Phoebe said, refusing to even say his name, "and soon." Then Phoebe's expression softened. "I mean, as soon as you guys can handle it," she said gently. Paige looked absolutely terrified at the idea of facing him again. Piper's eyes held grim determination, but also concern for her sisters. "Phoebe, are you sure YOU are ready?", Piper asked. "I've never been more sure," Phoebe answered confidently. Piper nodded. Both Phoebe and Piper turned to ook at their sister and knew Paige was not ready yet. Paige stared into their faces and shook her head. "No, I'm ready," she said, knowing what they were thinking, "I want him gone too." "Look, we can wait a few days. You need some time to prepare yourself," Piper said. "and risk having him come back for us? I'm surprised we've been safe this long!", Paige exclaimed. "Paige, are you absolutely sure you can do this? I thought I was sure and look where that got us..." Phoebe said guiltily. "I'm sure," Paige answered. "We'll have to deal with that guilt," Piper thought, "but for now, we have to do this." "Ok, then. Let's get those potions ready." she said aloud. Piper looked for the list of ingredients and found it in a drawer. "and this time, NO MESS.", she told her sisters sternly. Paige smiled, remembering the last time they had made the potions they were making now. Phoebe laughed out loud.  
  
After a few minutes, the girls were upstairs, each holding a spell and Phoebe and Paige holding a freshly made potion. Piper, in an imatation to the first time, looked to each sister and asked them if they were ready. After getting a nod, they began the summoning spell, "Power of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near,Come to us and settle here." A figure formed in front of them. Cole. Piper froze him and Paige threw the potion ."Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda," Piper started.. "Astrid,Helena, Laura and Grace", Phoebe continued. "Halliwell witches stand strong beside us", Paige said "vanquish this evil from time and space", the three chanted together.   
Piper and Paige waited on pins and needles. This time Phoebe came through. THrowing her potion, she said, "Hell threw you from its inner core, but earth won't hold you anymore, since heaven cannot be your place, your flesh and blood we now erase" Piper grabbed Paige's hand, and Paige, in turn, grabbed Phoebe's. "The Power of Three will set us free, The power of three will set us free," the girls chanted, and watched Cole writhing in pain, his body beginning to burn. "The Power of Three will set us free. The Power of Three will set us free," they said for the last time. Cole had blown up and all that was left was some ashes. Phoebe stared at the place where he had been standing, then looked around at her sisters. "Well, I think the appropriate thing to do is to have a party!", Paige said, grinning. Piper laughed. "I think you may be on to something, sister dear, but this time..", Piper said, smiling a little more than a little evily, "You guys are cleaning up!"   
  
  
AN: Well, that is the end of this one. I am going to do a sequel, but only if you, the readers, want me to. Let me know in you reviews and hopefully within the next few days I'll start another one. It all depends on you guys, so review if you want me to continue writing. 


	10. Note to readers

This isn't a chapter, just a note to the readers. First of, I really want to thank Paigefan, Starring Piper, and Angelus for actually following my story the whole way through. Paigefan and Falcon, I am going to write that sequel. In response to you cbr, you're right, in a way. I need to get on with characters that I actually like. To clear it up, I don't hate Phoebe, quite the contrary. I think her character is awesome. I doubt I will include Cole in my future fics, although I can't say that officially because you never know. You'll be happy to hear my next story will not revolve around him, not even close. I hope that you will try it out and see what you think. Well, thanks everyone for reviewing! I must start writing the sequel now. I hope I get it out today.  
  
Charmed Writer 


End file.
